Our Luck Has Run Out
by Theresa471
Summary: The Seaview is on the bottom after being hit by a laser beam. Other vessels have been destroyed as well...
1. Chapter 1

Our Luck Has Run Out

Admiral Harriman Nelson was waiting to hear back from the Seaview on a deep sea dive for the Navy. Strange activities of the area had sent the Seaview and other vessels to investigate the sector.

Two Naval vessels and two Air Force planes had been lost without a clue as to what has been going on. There was only one communications from the pilot of the Air Force plane saying that they has spotted a strange weather like pattern in the sector.

Nelson having been called back from a meeting at the United Nations in New York having taken the flying sub with Chief Francis Sharkey offered to fly the Admiral. He was worried as hell as to what was going on with why the Seaview haven't sent a message back to the Nelson Institute.

Nelson's only thought that maybe they weren't able to contact anyone to at least help to give their position away to the enemy. Even though it's peacetime. unless the non Alliance members were looking to poise a problem once more.

He asked Rose Marie at the Beach house on whether she had any idea as to why her husband haven't made contact with her via by radio on board.

"I am afraid not Admiral Nelson. The last time I spoke with Lee was just when he was on his way over to dockside to have the Seaview ready for the short cruise. He had seem fine to me sir." As she was very worried with watching her two boys play in the sand with the submarine toys that was given to them a few months back.

"I just don't know Rose what is going on at this time. I am planning on taking out the FS-FOUR now ready for a test flight. Chief Sharkey will be coming along as a outlook for anything out of the ordinary." Nelson says over the phone from his office at the Institute.

"It's too bad I can't come along. I can always have my sister Margaret and her husband Derrick to watch the two boys for a couple of days until we know what is going on with the Seaview and Lee." She stated with slight annoyance in her tone of voice and mostly body language.

"See if you can get here with-in the next six hours, we will be ready to shove off Rose Marie." Nelson replied with looking at the reports in front of him that was amounting to nothing at all.

"I will see what I can do Admiral Nelson. I will let you know with-in the hour on whether I can join you on the flight." She says twisting her hair locks.

"Very well I will let Chief Sharkey know of this fact that you might be coming along. " He hangs up the phone to call Chief Sharkey from the other office.

A moment later...

"Sir, don't you think it's going to be rather dangerous for her to come along for the trip. What if we find out that the Seaview has been attack by something. I am wondering on whether she will be able to handle the extreme crisis." Sharkey responded with Admiral Nelson shaking his head in discuss.

"Look Chief, Rose Marie is a tough cookie. She can handle herself better than most people I know from over the years. Believe me she will be just fine. Please be sure to have the FS-Four ready to leave in six hours or sooner. And have the defense grind checked in case we are hit by an enemy attack to help our shields and of course us!" Nelson said with Chief Sharkey to leave for the heliport on the other side of the Institute and the testing grounds.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Captain Lee Crane was trying to move off the floor of the Control Room. Along with everyone else on board having been hit by a laser of sorts. It had come out of no where with radar, sonar and other equipment telling them nothing at all.

Commander Chip Morton was doing the same, when he tried to help himself and his friend to get up to lean against the plotting table in the emergency lighting. "Are you all right Lee?" Morton asked with grave concern.

As Lee tried to move. He felt a twinge in his lower spine from being knocked to the floor. "I seem to have twisted my lower spine a little. What the hell hit us Chip?' He says loud with the noise volume of his crew in the Control Room trying to figure out what was happening with them and the Seaview.

"Don't know Lee. What ever hit us sure knocked us to the bottom. Our depth looks to be at eight hundred feet depending on whether our instruments is giving us the truth." He goes to grab the mike on the side of the plotting table to speak with engineering and other vital departments.

As Lee and Chip listened to the reports. Doctor Jameison came up to the Control room to check with any injuries that had occur during the attack. "Doc what's it like with the injuries on board the Seaview?" Lee had to asked with being worried on whether they will be able to get off the bottom.

"Not too good Captain Crane. We have two dead and twelve badly injured from falls and other types of injuries and burns. What about here in the Control room?" While looking at Commander Morton indicating that Captain Lee Crane has a problem.

"Lee, I think it would be best that you go to sickbay to be checked out for now. I will be sure to make the Seaview seaworthy as best as possible and figure out who or what did this to us." Commander Morton suggested strongly.

"I am not going any where Chip. Doc, I will be fine for now. If a problem should arise further, I will be sure to come to sickbay. If this is okak with you, Doc?" He says with Doctor Jamieson not liking the idea at all.

"Very well, I will be in sickbay making sure we have no further injuries or deaths captain." He wasn't happy at all with taking the aft radio shack exit to head for sickbay.


	2. Chapter 2

Our Luck Has Run Out

Chapter Two

After the doctor had left to head back to sickbay. Lee Crane went back to work on getting the Seaview off the bottom. He goes to grab the mike by the plotting table, while Commander Morton was checking with radar and sonar stations.

"Engineering are you able to get us off the bottom?" Lee asked with grave concern for the safely of his crew and the submarine.

"Aye sir, we can give you quarter speed. The reactor is working once more sir, we will have full power restored in ten minutes." Chief Petty Officer Lesalle recently transferred over to the Seaview. Admiral Nelson had asked for him since he was finishing up his tour for the Navy as one of the best engineers going.

"Very good Mr. Lesalle. Keep up the good work on getting all power restored." He turned to face Commander Morton. "Anything on the screens Chip?" He replied with giving a slight grimace with his face from the pain in his back.

"There is nothing at all Lee. What ever hit us is now moved out of the area were in. And besides I think it would be best that we place the submarine on general quarters in case we are hit again." Chip said with coming back over to the plotting table.

"Very well Chip, general quarters it is at this time." He moves to the area for where the general quarters button is located. All of the sudden the klaxons go off to alarm the entire crew to head for their stations during the alert. "I will go check the stations to see how everything is going Chip. You stay here and check on whether our attacker might be coming back to finish us off." Crane said with taking the spiral stair case to begin checking the different stations.

Moments later he arrived at the aft missile room with Patterson and three other crew members were getting the missile room ready for anything that might happened. Patterson was at the Missile control board making sure all was in order. "Patterson is everything all right here?" Lee had to asked knowing full well that Patterson knew his job very well with serving on the Seaview a long time.

"Yes sir. We are ready in case of another attack Captain. Are you all right?" He replied with seeing the Captain having a hard time walking and moving.

"Yeah I am fine. When this is all over with. I will than be able to have Doctor Jameison check me over not before. I need to be in charge at this time with hopefully no further attacks." He stated with moving towards the missile room hatchway. "Keep at it Patterson."

"Aye we will captain." Patterson watched the captain leave the missile room feeling some what bad for his skipper.

Fifty miles away a small photo type plane lands on a non Alliance cruiser. This particular plane was able to knock the Seaview submarine to the bottom of the ocean using a laser beam.

The pilot Suki Auro age 32 comes down from the platform of the photo type plane to speak with his superior officer Kono Rolo age 42 of age. He has been with his involvement with the Chinese rebellion for the past few years. A great deal of money has been given for the cause to try to over take certain Alliance countries.

Speaking in Chinese instead of English Auro walks over to his superior waiting for a report on the Seaview. "How did everything go Suki?"

"Perfectly sir, the Seaview is now on the bottom of the ocean helpless. Any other orders?" He asked seriously.

"Not at the moment Suki. I suggest you take it easy until we get further orders. No doubt the Seaview will try to call for help with being attack. They will probably have a hard time trying to explain what had knock them to the bottom of the ocean." Kono responded with a smile growing on his face.

"Thank you, sir I will take my leave now with needing some food and sleep." He tells him with taking off his helmet and carrying it in his left hand to head inside to walk towards his quarters on the lower level with the other pilots.


	3. Chapter 3

Our Luck Has Run Out

Chapter Three

Commander Rose Marie Crane was able to convince her sister Margaret to take the two boys for a couple of days until she knows what is going on with the Seaview and her husband Captain Lee Crane. She was rushing back to the Beach House after dropping her boys. They were very happy to be staying with her sister and husband Derrick.

Her heart was racing a mile an hour having walked inside to call Admiral Nelson at the Institute. She had called him earlier to let him know that she will be coming along for the flight. Making sure that she had everything and including a small suitcase just in case they find the Seaview sea worthy.

Locking up the doors of the beach house, she gets into Lee's red Camaro. It's been awhile she was able to get in and drive it by herself. This particular Camaro her husband has had it in his possession for years. Starting it up with the key, she started to move towards the Institute grounds some five miles away.

She quickly looked up into the blue sky thinking that everything was going to be all right, she hopes.

Twenty minutes later to arrives at the main gate with showing her I.D. badge since she works for Admiral Nelson either in the lab or the Seaview for certain key projects for the government. "All right ma'ma, you can head on over to the heliport. I believe Admiral Nelson is waiting for you there." The young security guard says to Rose Marie driving past the gate and onto the grounds.

She found the heliport very easily with all of the directions she was able to see along the way. When she arrived Chief Francis Sharkey was waiting for her. She goes to place the hood up on the red Camaro in case of rain. Afterwards she moves out of the car with her things to walk over to the chief talking to an engineer making sure the new FS-4 was ready for take off.

"Chief is everything all set to go?" She asked with Sharkey taking her things from her hands.

"Ready Commander. Admiral Nelson will be here in a few moments. He was checking with communications to see if he was able to raise the Seaview."

"It could be nothing going on with the Seaview. Maybe they aren't able to communicate with us at this particular time." She steps into the much larger FS-4 designed to carry eight or more crew members during a flight, along with being equipped with more much advanced weapons and most of all a defense shield.

"Please strap in Commander." Sharkey says with placing his around his shoulders and around his stomach. Meanwhile they were able to see Admiral Nelson driving up in his jeep carrying equipment in his hand. "He's coming now Rose Marie." He finally called her by her first name for a change.

"Is everything all set Chief?" Nelson says with his order.

"Aye sir we are all ready to take off and the tower has been advised we will be taking off in a few moments." He said in a calm tone, even though inside his stomach was doing flips on him.

"Rose Marie welcome abroad, it's been a long time since your been part of the Seaview crew." Nelson said with sitting in the pilot seat turning on all of the buttons, weapons, defense shield and most of all radar and communications.

"Thank you Harriman for letting me come along. By the way were you able to communicate with the Seaview?" She asked.

"No, but I was able to figure out that they might not to be able to due to some type of electrical field. Maybe if they were able to start there engines again, they will be able to move out of the field and try to communicate with us." Nelson states with his possible idea.


	4. Chapter 4

Our Luck Has Run Out

Chapter Four

A bone weary Captain Crane slowly walked over to the radio shack to speak with Sparks. He had advised him earlier that he might be able to break through the interference. It has taken him almost four hours non stop to finally break the interference with a special device that Admiral Nelson had conjured up a few years ago.

Using this special electrical interference equipment, he called the Captain over with his news. "What is it Sparks?" Crane asked with seeing the serious look on Sparks face.

"Sir, I think I am able to get through a message to Admiral Nelson at the Institute or where ever he might be Captain. He always carries a special communications device on him at all times." Sparks made Captain Crane perk up with the information.

"Lets try it Sparks." He crossed his fingers behind his back waiting to hear Nelson's voice.

On board the FS-Four. They were traveling at super sonic speeds to the main location for where the Seaview last known destination.

While Nelson was flying the FS-Four, he heard a a beeping noise coming from his walkie-talkie indicating that someone was trying to contact him. "Rose Marie open up the channel and scrambler it with the button on the top. I need to find out who is calling me." He said very anxiously in his tone of voice as with the other two as well.

"FS-Four this is Commander Rose Marie Crane. Who is calling Admiral Nelson?"

"Commander Crane this is Sparks from the Seaview, I was able to break through the interference. Captain Crane Wishes to speak with Admiral Nelson."

Rose Marie's heart was jumping all over the place with hearing that her husband was still alive. "One moment please I am handing the Walkie Talkie device to Admiral Nelson." She hands over th device into his hands, while she takes over the controls of the FS-Four.

"Lee what the hell happened to you and the crew on board the Seaview?" His first question to asked.

"Sir we were attacked by some sort of a laser beam to knock us to the bottom of the bottom at eight hundred feet. It's only now that we have been able to raise her to put us at one hundred fifty feet and on general quarters. We have a number of injuries from being hit by the beam, other wise Doctor Jameison has his hands full at this time trying to keep everyone on their feet."

"And what about yourself Lee? How are you holding up?" Admiral Nelson had the god awful feeling that his captain wasn't going to tell the truth about his own health.

"I am surviving sir like everyone else. Even though Doc wants to see me in sickbay for a check up after falling hard and bruising my lower spine. Otherwise I am basically trying to take it slow. I have everyone busy trying to make sure the Seaview is in good shape." Lee says. "Do you think I can talk with Rose Marie for a moment sir?"

"Not too long Commander, I need to figure out our next moves." Nelson orders with handing the communications device to Rose Marie while taking the controls.

"And before you asked Lee. I volunteered this time to help Admiral Nelson and Chief Sharkey to look for the Seaview. And besides the two boys are happy to be with my sister and her husband Derrick, so you don't have to worry about a single thing with them."

"I don't like it Rose Marie. What happens if your attack as with the Seaview. We have no idea just where the beam had come from. It could of been either another submarine or even an air plane equipped to handle the laser beam." He says to have Admiral Nelson beginning to think of an idea.

"I hope not Lee. Listen we need to know where your located at this time." She asked with being ready to write down the numbers.

He called Chip to have him give their position for the FS-Four and Admiral Nelson. He came over after checking with the navigational computer with their position. "Are you ready I have it from Chip with our position?"

"Yes, I am ready. Please give it to me, while Admiral Nelson figures out how long it will take to reach you and the Seaview." Rose Marie writes it down for Nelson to check the computer for their position.

"Tell Lee, we should reach the Seaview with-in the hour." Admiral Nelson makes the adjustment with the course change to head for the position of the S.S.R.N. Seaview.


	5. Chapter 5

Our Luck Has Run Out

Chapter Five

Suki Auro was down below having settled into onto his bunk, while being next to his bunk mate Chang Lee. Auro had found his bunk mate some what strange always talking to himself at times.

Auro asked Chang on whether he was fine or not today. Speaking in Chinese. "I am fine Suki, I just felt a little out of sorts today with the anniversary of the death of my brother Chin lee Wong dying in an motor cycle accident a year ago. Why do you asked this type of question?" Chang asked with moving off his bunk to get himself a glass of water to drink.

"No reason at all. Suki says with laying back down on his hard bunk. He was hoping that they would be heading back to the mainland and stop what they were doing with trying to destroy the American submarine Seaview.

Meanwhile Chang needed to get some fresh air with going onto the deck and seeing what the weather was like. He had made sure he had his transmitter with him in order to send a coded message to Com Fleet of the Under Cover division.

He needed to be careful not to be caught. He would use a coded device so that the radioman on board wouldn't be able to trace where it was coming from. Making sure there wasn't anyone around, he started to send off the message to Com Fleet some where near Hawaii.

Sending off the communications, he shut it down to head back to his quarters with trying to get some sleep. They had been order to send another plane out with the laser beam on board. He understood that Suki Auro would be taking off again in six hours.

Finding his way back to his quarters, he found Suki getting into his flight clothes. "What's going on Suki?" This time speaking in English.

"I have been ordered to get ready for another flight to look for the Seaview making sure she is down for the count." Suki replied as if he didn't care who he killed in the process.

"Best of luck on the flight Suki." As he went to lay down with feeling so tired all of a sudden. He was hoping and praying that he won't be able to find the Seaview...

Com Fleet Sector Four

Admiral Anderson was walking into his office. When his young communications officer stopped him with a coded message from one of his Under Cover agents. "Sir I have a coded message from our man Chang on the Lily Rose. He states that the laser beam will be getting used again with trying to knock down the S.S.R.N. Seaview. We have lost contact with the Seaview sir." He replied with handing the report to the Admiral to read.

"Damn! This is not good at all. Were you able to contact Admiral Nelson at the Institute Sergeant?" He sits down in his chair feeling deflated at the moment.

"They said that Admiral Nelson was testing his new FS-Four flying towards the South Pacific. There has been a black-out on just where he was going Admiral Anderson. No one is willing to say at this time. Any orders?" He asked the Admiral staring at the coded message.

"Keep trying to contact Admiral Nelson on the FS-Four. I just don't like the fact that the Chinese might be behind all of the trouble with the Seaview like before. Lets just hope our agent on board the Lily Rose will be able to come up with further answers." He responded with rubbing a hand through his salt & pepper hair.

"Yes sir, I will keep on trying." He walked slowly out of the Admiral's office shaking his head in disbelief.


	6. Chapter 6

Our Luck Has Run Out

Chapter Sixth

With Communications having been restored. The Seaview was receiving a coded message from the FS-Four. Captain Lee Crane was arriving back into the Control Room after being checked out by the Chief Medical Officer. He had insisted this time around.

"Admiral Nelson, he's coming in now. One moment please." Sparks replied with handing the microphone to Crane asking who it was.

"Sir it's Admiral Nelson on the FS-Four." Sparks says.

"Go ahead Admiral Nelson. We have notice the FS-Four on our screens, we will be ready to bring you in." Crane replied with trying to stay calm the best he could.

"We will be arriving in a few moments. Please have hatchway number four to bring us in." Nelson says with making sure the controls were working perfectly with the homing beam to bring them in.

"Aye sir, see you soon. Over and out." He said to have Patterson and Kowalski to berth the FS-Four in a few moments.

As the FS-Four moved in closer to the Seaview. Everyone was glad to see the flying sub, Admiral Nelson and the others safe and sound.

Captain Lee Crane felt relieved as well. Especially since he was going to see his wife on board, in spite the fact it could get dangerous further with another possible attack.

As the flying sub moved up into the belly of the Seaview. Admiral Nelson shut down the controls with all three of them unbuckling to head up the steps to be greeted by Kowalski, Patterson and the Captain.

"Welcome abroad Admiral Nelson." Lee says with looking over at his wife and Chief Sharkey.

"What's the situation on board Lee?" Nelson asked the most important question.

"All power has been restored, we are currently on general quarters in case we are attacked again by the laser beam, and Doctor Jameison has all of the injured men taken care of and having been sent back to their quarters."

"I will need the defense shield checked by Commander Crane, she will see what can be done to enhance the power levels in the lab Captain. But in the meantime I will be in my cabin to make a few calls trying to figure out just who is behind the attack." Nelson responded with taking the spiral staircase to officer's country, while Sharkey went to check with Commander Morton just where his station will be now.

Commander Rose Marie Crane headed for the lab on C deck. She had a great deal of work that needed to be done on the defense shield. It was one of her pet projects with Nelson's approval.

She had a feeling that her husband Captain Lee Crane just might be following her soon. She was glad that he was smart enough to check in with the doctor and his back. Right away she went to work with Lou a lab assistant came into the lab with the specks of the shield.

"Here you go Commander Crane, I do hope these specks will help you with making the changes." He said to the Commander changing into her lab coat.

"It will Lou, you can leave them onto the counter, while you get everything ready for the testing." She made the suggestion to have Lou set it up. Sergeant Lou Sander age 32 worked for the Navy eight years before deciding to head to the private sector and the Institute.

"Anything else Commander?" Lou asked with seeing Captain Crane walked into the lab wondering what was going on.

"That's it Sergeant. I will begin the work once I have talked with Captain Crane. I will call you when I am ready to begin the tests on the shield." She states with watching the sergeant leave the lab.

"What's all this Rose Marie?" Lee was curious as to what was his wife was up to in the lab.

"Admiral Nelson approved the work that needs to be done on the defense shield Lee, it needs to be stronger to help stop the attacks from the laser beam. Why are you here any way?" She asked with moving closer to him with wanting to give him a kiss on his cheek. However he had other ideas with kissing her on the lips with so much emotion into it.

After a moment he broke off the kiss. "You do know that this can get very dangerous with the further attacks?" He says with stating the obvious.

"How well I do know it Lee, and besides I volunteered to come along and I do know the dangers sweetie." She kisses him this time quickly before someone comes into the lab. "By the way how is your back?"

"Doc said that nothing could be done until we get back to port. He wants to operate to try and to repair the damage to the lower spine. I don't know all of the details on what is needed to be done. I am not going to worry about it now when I have the crew of the Seaview to protect. I will leave you, Rose Marie to your work. I will check in later to see how everything is going." Lee replied with kissing her quickly before leaving for the Control Room.


	7. Chapter 7

Our Luck Has Run Out

Chapter Seven

Meanwhile Admiral Nelson had finished talking to ONI in regard to the possible further attacks. They had advised Nelson that an under cover agent had sent word through Com Fleet that the Chinese was no doubt involved in the attack. Once again trying to start trouble between the Alliance members.

"Admiral Nelson, you need to be very careful here on end now. The Chinese scientists had developed a laser weapon that can knock out any submarine, ship, plane or even large scale cities. I will be sending the fleet to your area to figure if they can find where this laser beam is being housed." General Alberts replied from his office of Seattle, Washington.

"I understand sir. I already have the Seaview on General Quarters and I have my defense shield at maximum at this point. This agent you spoke about, did he say where this beam might be located?" Nelson asked with anger building in his voice.

"He did Admiral Nelson. It is supposed to be on a cruiser named the Lily Rose run by the Chinese. They are some where located some fifty miles from where your at Admiral Nelson. Be careful and god speed." General Alberts signs off with the communications.

Afterwards he called Captain Lee Crane, but instead it was Commander Morton having taken over. "Sir I am in charge now, the captain has gone off duty to rest." Morton tells him from the plotting table of the Control room.

"Very well, I will go see Lee in his quarters." Nelson shuts down the intercom to leave his cabin to head for Lee's.

Captain Lee Crane had changed into his pajamas and robe while resting on his bunk trying to relax his entire body and including his back. He wasn't able to fall asleep right away when he heard someone knocking on his cabin door.

He hollers his usual response. "Come in." As he looks over to see it was Admiral Nelson standing in the doorway. "How can I help you,  
sir?"

"I just spoke with ONI in regard to our situation. It would seem Lee the Chinese are at it again with developing the laser weapon that knocked out the Seaview earlier. They are going to try again." Nelson said with Lee getting up from the bunk very slowly.

"Did they say where they might be with this weapon of theirs?" Lee moved off the bunk to sit in the chair near his desk.

"It was no need for you to get out of bed. I understand your tire after a long day. I suggest you get back into bed to try and sleep. As for the question. They said that an under cover agent sent a message telling ONI that they are fifty miles south of us on a cruiser named the Lily Rose. I will give the order to Chip to begin moving slowly towards the cruiser. Now if you will excuse me I will go check on Commander Crane's progress in the lab."

"Bye sir and good night." As he gets back up from the chair to head on over to his bunk.

LAB

Commander Rose Marie Crane and her assistant Lou were setting up the final test on the shield. "Ok Lou set the power levels at full Max at this time." She ordered with watching the test behind the protected barrier.

"Here it goes Commander at full power." Lou pulled the switch to let go the powerful laser beam that didn't even phrase the electrical shield one bit. "Wow! It's working Commander Crane. Admiral Nelson is going to be very pleased with the results."

"I know Lou. Now shut everything down so that I can report it to him." She states until she heard Admiral Nelson's voice.

"You mention my name Commander?" Nelson said with walking fully inside the lab. What's the good news?" He asked with general excitement in his voice and demeanor indicating he was pleased.

"Admiral Nelson, we just completed the final test on the electrical shield. The test was a complete success, your be able to use it right away once you spot any indication of the laser weapon. It will only take a few moments to install." Commander Crane said with pride in her step.

"Then get with it Commander Crane, I need the shield to be working as soon as possible." He said with curiosity for when it comes to the safely of the Seaview and its crew.


	8. Chapter 8

Our Luck Has Run Out

Chapter Eight

Commander Crane and her assistant slowly walked into the Circuitry room for where the Hull Protection Shield was located. There was another crew member on duty having been notified that they would be coming to place the new device inside the compartment.

"Crewman Barrows do you have the key to open up the compartment?" Commander Crane asked the young crewman working on the circuitry panel for life support, engineering and ballast control.

"Aye I do Commander. I will open it for you right now." As he takes out the key from his blue uniform pocket. "Here you go ma'am." He says with handing the key into hands.

"Thanks." Rose Marie carrying the device in her other hand. She goes to open the panel door housing the shield. "This will only take a few moments to install the device." She replied with opening the panel completely and turning on the device to be hooked into the main shield drive.

She switched it on to be on completely. Pressing the button on the side of the device. It indicated that the hull protection shield shouldn't poise any more trouble. "Lou, call the Control Room to let them know the shield is working perfectly."

"Right away Commander." He walked over to the intercom to call the Control Room while speaking to Executive Officer Kevin Riley taking over for Morton for a few hours.

"Very well, I will inform Admiral Nelson in his cabin since he wanted to be notified when the shield was ready to be turned on completely." Riley replied calmly from standing near the radar station and sonar.

Rose Marie closed and lock the compartment with giving back the key to the crewman and going back to his work. "I will be going to my quarters to rest now, it has been a long day for me. Good night gentlemen."

It was Suki Auro's job now was to look for the Seaview in his plane carrying the laser beam. It was going awhile before he will reach the last known position of the submarine. His orders were only to search and find the Seaview and report back to the Lily Rose.

He had said god bye to his bunk mate Chang telling him that he was ordered to head back out. Even Chang was worried that he might be going after the Seaview, and there was no way in hell he would be able to report it to his superiors. Seaview will be in trouble with the laser beam.

As Suki Auro takes off in his plane with no co-pilot this time around. He really didn't like the idea of being alone this time around. He checked the power levels with the laser. Everything seems to be normal at this particular time. As he took off towards the South West sector...

Two hours later he reached the last known position of the Seaview. Checking his radar system and scanner. He wasn't able to see any trace of them along this particular route. So he decided to continue on with moving his plane to see if he was able to notice them on the radar.

On board the Seaview Over night watch

Executive Officer Kevin Riley received a report of a plane in the sky, as the radioman tried to make contact with no replied. This is when Riley to call Captain Crane and Admiral Nelson to the Control Room.

When all of a sudden the Seaview is hit by a laser knocking them from side to side and with the hull protection shield protecting them. Both Nelson and Crane came quickly with Rose Marie following behind them.

"What's happening Riley?" Lee asked in full command mode.

"Attack by an unknown plane hitting us with the beam. All systems are holding at this time sir." Executive Officer Riley replied with the information he had gathered.

"Excellent! Our shield has held with the new device installed by Commander Crane." Nelson says with pride in his tone while moving over to the plotting table.

"Thank you, sir." Rose Marie said with moving towards the radar station. "Anything on the screen?" She asked Ron Hanson still working on the Seaview after a long time.

"The object in the sky is hovering to see if we are still moving Commander. And I have a feeling we are going to be hit again by the laser." he announced, when all of a sudden the Seaview is hit again with everyone being knocked to the floor.

Captain Lee Crane was being helped up by Admiral Nelson, while Riley did the same with Commander Crane checking herself for any damage.

"Is everyone all right?" Nelson asked loudly for everyone of the Control Room to hear him.

Nelson was able to hear a choir of yes to his question. "How's the hull protection shield Riley?" Lee asked with gathering of his wits at the plotting table.

Checking the instruments on the wall over looking the radar and sonar stations. "We are at full power Captain Crane. Thank our lucky stars everyone." Riley replied with taking in a deep breath into his already straining lungs from the excitement.

"I agree. We need to play dead right now to make that pilot with the laser thinking that we have been destroyed. Lee, I want debris to be placed into the missile tubes, along with an oil slick. Understand?" Nelson ordered strongly with the Control Room filled with activity to follow his orders.


	9. Chapter 9

Our Luck Has Run Out

Chapter Nine

Chief Sharkey went to work on following Admiral Nelson's orders with filling up the missile tubes with debris. He had Patterson and Kowalski helping him out with the over night watch working on the oil slick as well.

"Ok everyone lets put a little more effort into your backs with filling up the tubes." Sharkey ordered with his temper on the rise from those that is trying to destroy the Seaview.

"We are moving chief as fast as we can at this time of the night." Patterson related his efforts to the chief, while Kowalski placed more debris into the one tube with three more to go.

"Number one tube is ready to go Chief. Are we going to wait until all of them are filled?" Kowalski says with the chief telling him that he was going to fire the tube with all types of debris. As he pressed the number one button to let out the debris into the water, while the rest of the debris was being filled.

Meanwhile in the Control Room

"Lee be sure to have your men to track where that plane will be heading. Maybe we will be able to get a fix on where he came from?" Nelson ordered with moving towards the radio shack.

"Aye Admiral right away." Lee said from standing behind the radar station with Ron Hanson staying on for the watch to keep an eye out on the target. "Anything Ron?" Lee anxiously asked with his back beginning to bother him again.

"Sparks any communications from the plane to his superiors?" Nelson asked with Sparks telling him the following...

"Nothing sir. I believe the pilot is keeping radio silence at this time." Sparks replied with checking the rest of his board.

"Do your best Sparks. I will be in my cabin should any type of communications should come from that plane." He turned to face Lee Crane. "What is it Lee?"

"Sir we have released the oil slick along with number one missile tube filled with debris with three more to go." Lee replied with moving with the Admiral over by the radar station.

"Ron anything with the plane in which direction he's heading?" Nelson waited for Hanson to check his screen once again.

"No sir. He seems to be hovering with making sure that the Seaview has been completely destroyed. I will call you sir when he does begin to leave the area." Ron says with watching Admiral Nelson leaving with taking the spiral staircase up to officer's country.

"I will be in my cabin as well. Executive Officer Riley has the Control Room." As Riley standing over by the plotting table saw the Captain leave as well.

When Lee Crane leave the Control Room. He needed to made sure his wife was all right in guest quarters, even though she could of stayed with him. But she opted for the guest quarters instead needing her rest.

She knew full well on what was on his mind for when it comes between the both of them. He knocked on the door making sure it was all right to come inside. "Lee is that you behind the door?" Her voice soft and sensual...

"Yes, it's me." As he walks inside to see her laying down on the couch trying to read. But it wasn't helping at all with wanting to sleep for the most part.

She sits up the best she could with being anxious. "Anything on where the plane is heading Lee?" As he sits down next to his wife.

"Nothing as yet Rose Marie, the Admiral is anxious to end this entire matter finding out that it just might be Chinese fractions behind the entire plot again." He states with seeing the worried look on her face. "What's wrong ?" He asked her as she started to shake her head.

"I am more worried about you and your back. You do know that if you choose to have surgery on your back, that it might put you out of commission for some time?"

"Yes, I know Rose Marie. Admiral Nelson will need to find an replacement to take over in Chip's spot. Since he is going to move into the Captain's position." Lee said.

"That is if Chip wants to be in that position Lee even after all of these years. Enough for now I need to get some sleep. Would you like to help me with the cause?" She says with a smile before grabs her into a bear hug and a bruising kiss that almost lost her breath...


	10. Chapter 10

Our Luck Has Run Out

Chapter Ten

After the missile room was able to let go all of the debris and oil slick. Admiral Nelson was advised from his cabin. "Very well Chief Sharkey, have Desalle take over for you and go off duty." Nelson says with taking a sip of his hot coffee, he needed to stay awake long enough to make sure the Seaview would be following the plane.

He was even thinking of taking the FS-Four to stay back as much as possible to see where it leads. He was going to ask for a volunteer to come along as a co-pilot. The only one that he trusted enough was Chief Sharkey even though he's not gotten much sleep the past few days.

So he called him from his cabin. "Chief are you there? I need to ask you a big favor Sharkey?" Sounded almost like he was begging.

"What ever you need sir, I will do it. And besides I can't really sleep at this time knowing we have this plane over our heads from the attack." He replied with a slight yawn...

"Have the FS-Four ready in twenty minutes. You and I will be taking off to see where the plane goes. Maybe we will get lucky to see the plane land on some Chinese boat." He quipped with his words of putting the Chinese into it.

"I will be leaving in a moment sir. Have you advised Captain Crane or Commander Morton of the plan?" He asked knowing full well the Admiral wasn't going to tell him, but others will.

"No I haven't Chief. I will have Executive Officer Riley tell them when we take off. Now stop asking questions and get moving before I put you on report." Nelson said strongly with his possible threat.

"Aye sir, right away." He checks himself into the mirror making sure his salt & pepper hair was into place. As he leaves for the Control room to have the FS-Four ready to launch, along with all weapons that are on board.

Suki Auro seeing the debris and oil slick from the submarine. He had to break radio silence to let his superior Kono Rolo about the Seaview having been destroyed by the laser.

Speaking on a scrambler channel...

"Are you sure Auro about the destruction of the Seaview?" He says to him over the coded channel from the Lily Rose radio room.

"Yes sir! There was plenty of evidence with debris, along with the oil slick indicating that the Submarine has been destroyed with all life abroad." Suki says confidently with his words to his commanding officer.

"Very well, I will inform everyone of these facts. Don't bother to check again. I suggest you head back to the Lily Rose. Understood Auro?"

"Very well Commander. I am going to be heading off now with shutting down the laser." Auro replied with changing his heading towards the South West of the Lily Rose.

And in the meantime ...

Chief Sharkey had the FS-Four ready for taking off. As he was waiting for Admiral Nelson to arrive in his black flight jacket. He saw the Admiral speaking to Executive Officer Riley last minute orders to advise Crane and Morton once they had taken off towards the plane's direction.

A moment later he walked up to the Chief..."Is everything ready to take off Sharkey?"

"Aye Admiral. Everything is all set on board the FS-Four." Sharkey says with letting the Admiral go first down the hatch with him following and moving into the co-pilot's seat placing the safely restraints around him, as with Admiral Nelson.


	11. Chapter 11

Our Luck Has Run Out

Chapter Eleven

"He did what?" Lee Crane was livid talking over the intercom from his cabin. While Rose Marie was listening in to the conversation.

"I am sorry sir. But Admiral Nelson didn't want to let you know until after they had taken off." Executive Officer Riley replied from the Control Room with Commander Morton walking in pissed off as hell as well.

"Are you able to track the FS-Four Riley?" Crane asked with anger in his voice.

"Yes sir! They are heading South West following the plane that hit us with the laser weapon. I just hope sir they are not caught." He suggested to the Captain. "Are you coming to the Control Room sir?" He replied with all eyes on him from inside the Control Room.

"As soon as I am dressed, I will be right up. I suggest you begin to start moving the submarine to follow their direction at flank speed Mr. Riley." Lee ordered strongly. He ended the conversation to see a worried Rose Marie now standing behind him. "Don't try to stop me Rose Marie. The Admiral had no right to go it alone with the Seaview backing him up."

"Yes, he does Lee. He has Chief Sharkey with him to protect him from making any stupid mistakes, and besides he is the owner of the Seaview and will do anything he wishes. And that includes not informing you as the Captain." Rose Marie responded with her husband shaking his head.

"Who side are you on by the way?" He asked her with his wife not able to answer the question.

"I suggest Lee, you get dress and head for the Control Room. I will follow in a few moments." She says with moving to go into the bathroom to clean up. While her husband dressed with his uniform laying on the chair, along with his shoes and black socks. When he gets the chance, he will than take a shower. But for now he placed a few dabs of his cologne, and than walked out angry.

The FS-Four staying back with using some sort of a cloak from having the plane finding them on the radar screen. Chief Sharkey was keeping track on the radar screen watching where the plane was heading. "Sir, it seems to be slowing down." He stated.

"Check the area for any surface crafts that the plane can land?" Nelson asked with turning the FS-Four slightly, along with its speed dropping down to sub light.

"Yes sir. There is a cruiser type craft. There are other planes on the deck. And this is where the plane is heading. I will use the scope to see if I can spot the registry name of the cruiser." Sharkey brought down the scope to turn it on. This device can read anything while the flying subs are traveling at top speeds. Admiral Nelson and his team of scientists at the Institute were able to developed it.

"Anything Chief?" Nelson asked...

"Yes sir. The name of the cruiser is called the Lily Rose. I have no idea from what Alliance countries or even the non members."

"If I had to gather up a guess, I would have to say it's the Chinese. The same fraction group involved in the last incident with them." Nelson responded.

"Sir, the plane is landing on the top deck. We have better get out of here and report it to the Seaview. No doubt Captain Crane is extremely upset." Sharkey said to have Admiral Nelson say the following...

"He will get over it Chief. We are heading back, however I want you to send a coded message to let them know just where the cruiser is located." Nelson ordered with making the course change with the FS-Four.


	12. Chapter 12

Our Luck Has Run Out

Chapter Twelve

"Captain Crane there is a coded message coming in from the FS-Four." Sparks called the captain over standing at the plotting table still steaming inside his belly.

He hands the message into the hands of the captain as he begins to read it. "Excellent they have spotted the vessel that houses that plane with the laser. They should be arriving back in twenty minutes. Thanks Sparks."

"Aye sir." As the radio man was glad that the Captain didn't take out his raft out on him.

Arriving back at the plotting table. "Chip have navigation to change course to 027 South West at half speed. The Flying sub will be arriving back in twenty minutes, and still continue to keep everyone at General quarters." Lee said to his friend and commander Chip Morton still trying to understand the Admiral motives.

"Aye, Lee." He says as he speaks to his two crew members at the controls listening to his orders.

Meanwhile Commander Rose Marie Crane came down the spiral stair case to find out how long before the FS-Four arrives back. She noticed her husband at the plotting table talking to Commander Morton while shaking his head at the crazy scheme.

"Captain, how soon does Admiral Nelson arrive back to the Seaview?" She had to asked calmly after the fight she had earlier with him.

Lee turns to face his wife Commander Rose Marie Crane. "Twenty minutes Commander. We are currently heading South West for where that plane had landed on a Cruiser deck." Lee said with continuing to speak with Chip Morton, while she went forward to wait for them at the glass windows.

TWENTY MINUTES LATER...

"Sir, the FS-Four is approaching us. They are asking to open up the bottom hatchway to berth." Patterson says at the radar station.

"Very well Patterson. Kowalski go up front to help them move out of the hatch." Crane gave the order as Kowalski moved up from his Sonar position. Both himself and Patterson were tired, since they hadn't gotten a good night sleep in a few days. Kowalski moved up front as Commander Crane stood up from the table on the side of them.

Admiral Harriman Nelson was the first to move out from the hatchway with Chief Sharkey afterwards. "Sir, I will check out the FS-Four." Kowalski says to head down the hatchway steps to check out the flying sub. While Nelson and Sharkey walked over to the plotting table.

"Lee, how soon will the Seaview reach the area of the Lily Rose?" He asked with grave concern for his shipmates and the submarine.

"One hour and twenty minutes changing to flank speed. Any additional orders Admiral Nelson?" He asked with watching for any negative facial features on his face.

"I will be in my cabin talking to Com Fleet and ONI about the laser and the cruiser. I suggest you stand by in the missile room to destroy that ship, planes and everyone on board. We just can't have this continue on with more attacks, and make sure the defense shield is placed at full power." He ordered with Sharkey going to his cabin to change and Commander Crane to speak with the Admiral in his cabin.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

When Suki Auro had landed. His bunk mate Chang Thriving was getting ready to take off for a recon mission. Moving down the step from his plane, he walks over to Chang. "Where are you going Chang?"

"Orders from Kono Rolo to check out the area of where the SEAVIEW was destroyed. He wants to be sure that no one else will be after us. Why do you asked Auro?" Chang replied with the curious question.

"No reason. I am tired, I will report to Rolo about the effects of the laser. Good hunting." Suki says to his bunk mate. What he didn't know was the fact that this was the change for Chang to get away from them and report his findings. He had the feeling that these Chinese fraction group was starting to suspect something. He would be able to send a coded message to his superiors once he is airborne. There was maybe a good chance that the Seaview wasn't destroyed after all.

Moments later he was airborne heading the same direction for where the Seaview was located and reported destroyed by Suki Auro. After a safe distance he began transmitting to his superiors and even the Seaview...Hopefully he will be lucky to make contact with them...


	13. Chapter 13

Our Luck Has Run Out

Chapter 13th

Chang took off in his plane heading for the location of the Seaview. He had sent off a coded message to his superiors in Hawaii letting them know the situation. Next came the message to the Seaview...

"Yellow Jacket to Seaview, this is Chang. I am heading into your direction from the Lily Rose, I am an agent for ONI. Please be advise Lily Rose is an Chinese vessel having attacked you with the laser. I will need your help with coming abroad especially further. I will bail out once I receive your verification."

On board the Seaview...Admiral Nelson was called to the Control Room with Captain Lee Crane listening to the communications from Chang. "What's going on Lee?" He asked with having to catch his breath from quickly walking from the spiral stair case.

"An agent from ONI has been working under cover on board the Lily Rose. He has further information for us once he bails out of his plane and needing us to pick him up." Lee says.

"Send the confirmation signal to him. Let us know when he will be in our area and give the location Sparks." Nelson ordered.

"Aye sir, right away." Sparks replied with sending back the coded message to Chang only ten minutes from their location. "All set Admiral Nelson, he will be jumping in eight minutes."

"Surface Lee and have the deck hands with a raft to go get him as soon as he's spotted." Nelson responded with heading for the front of the submarine to wait it out. While Lee had Commander Morton to have the Seaview surface, along with the deck hands readied with spotters in the conning tower.

Exactly eight minutes later...

Patterson and Kowalski were inside the conning tower with binoculars checking the skies for the agent bailing out. Ghang bailed out of his plane as it would crash into the ocean waters breaking up and exploding. While Chang with his floating device was able to stay afloat until he spotted the raft from the submarine Seaview. It was Ron Hanson, Phil Harris and another crewman pulled out Chang from the icy waters.

"Are you, Chang?" Hanson had to asked only to be sure before bringing him abroad the Seaview.

"I am. I have vital information for Admiral Nelson..." He replied with someone handing him a blanket to stay warm until they reach the Seaview.

Admiral Nelson asked Chang walking down the hatchway to come with him to his cabin. While he had his captain to stay on general quarters until he speaks with the agent.

"So tell me Chang, what made you leave the Lily Rose now?" Nelson asked with handing him a hot cup of coffee.

"I didn't sir, until I was ordered by Kono Rolo our superior officer on the Lily Rose. He gave me the order to do a recon mission to make sure the Seaview was completely destroyed after seeing the debris and oil slick. "

Nelson smiled knowing that the little trick with the debris worked out to their advantage. "And what about the laser weapon? Is it still on board the Lily Rose?

"To answer your question, there is only one photo type of the laser that was on board the plane my bunk mate was flying. It's the only one and will be staying on that plane until they have no further use. If you destroy that cruiser with blowing it up, you will be able to destroy the plane and the laser as well." Chang announced with the information to Nelson.

"So it is the Chinese fraction as before?" Nelson asked with pouring himself another cup of coffee fort himself.

"Yes Admiral Nelson. There is nothing else to do accept blow up the cruiser and everyone on board. It's just too bad that certain Chinese pilots will have to die because of the cause." Chang responded with sadness for when it comes to his bun mate Suki Auro.

"Yeah, I know Chang. If there was another way I would use it at this time. However it's not to be." Nelson said...


	14. Chapter 14

Our Luck Has Run Out

Chapter 14th

Chang was on board the Seaview feeling secured after talking with Admiral Nelson. He had asked on whether he can talk to his superiors in Hawaii once the Seaview is able to destroy the Lily Rose.

"That is fine with me Chang, however I will need to have you stay in your cabin under close guard just in case there is a spy on board the submarine. But I highly doubt it Chang. However we are heading at flank speed the target area." Nelson says.

"I understand Admiral Nelson, I shall understand your orders with staying in the cabin. I could use a nice hot bowl of soup and a warm bed." Chang cried out with getting up and having two Master of Arms escort him to his cabin on C deck number two.

Moments later Admiral Nelson called the Control room to have the missile room ready two missiles targeted at the Lily Rose to go off once the Lily Rose is spotted.

Captain Lee Crane asked his best crew and including Chief Sharkey and Desalle to supervise the firing of the two missiles that will destroy the target. "Aye Captain, we will get right on it." Chief Sharkey said over the intercom while checking the crew members getting into place with the two missiles into the tubes.

It was Ron Hanson, Patterson, Kowalski and Desalle placing the two into the tubes, while Chief Sharkey will fire both of them from the control panel board. Tension has been high ever since the entire situation had started with the attack of the Seaview with the laser weapon.

Moments later...

"Captain Crane ...we are ready!" As the chief had his fingers on the button. Admiral Nelson had come down from the spiral stair case with Commander Crane to watch it on the radar and sonar screens.

"FIRE TWO AND FOUR CHIEF!" Lee said loud over the intercom with everyone waiting for word on the direct hit.

"Roger sir." As he presses number two first and then number four. As the two missiles headed for the Lily Rose.

Suki Auro and his pilots were up on deck getting ready to take off for another mission. It would seem the pilot Chang Thriving never came back from the recon mission.

Suki Auro was getting ready to board his plane with looking down at the sea. When he saw the two missiles coming at them directly. He screamed something in Chinese, when all of a sudden the cruiser was hit and exploded, as he and others went flying with his life ending at that point.

The cruiser was on fire and heading down under from all of the explosions. No one was left alive to considered trying to be saved. The Chinese fraction has been stopped at this time.

"Sir, the cruiser has been completely destroyed. " Phil said from his radar station. He took in a deep breath to let out the tension that had been building in his lungs.

"Excellent!" Nelson said. "Lets head back to Santa Barbara. This crew deserves liberty for at least a week. While I catch up on all of the paper work that has been been since I left. I know Angie is going to be extremely pleased about it." Nelson replied with most of everyone chuckled accept for Lee and Rose Marie.

Epilogue

Everyone was glad to be back home after the Seaview had docked. Admiral Nelson had a full scale report to be written and sent out to the Naval department and including ONI. The United Nations and the Alliance members had been notified about the Chinese fraction having been killed on the Lily Rose.

However they all knew that this wasn't really the end for them with trying to destroy the Seaview and those running all of the different governments.

Captain Lee Crane and Rose Marie drove over to her sister 's home to pick up the two boys and take them back to the beach house. The tension between the both of them had been at the highest in such a long time.

Stopping the Red Camaro on the side of the road a few miles from her sister's house. Lee pulled down the hood to get a better view at his wife. "Look Rose Marie, we need to stop this nonsense. I have decided to give in to what was done with you coming along for the mission. You must understand I just can't lose you or the boys. I love all of you just too much. How about I make a deal with you ?" He smiled back at her.

"What type of deal Lee?" She was suspicious of his devilish mind.

"How about I call your sister and ask them to take the boys for a few more days, while we take a ride up the coast and spend it together at some hotel?" He replied with her having to be thinking about it.

"Ok. I will call my sister and ask her." She says with her husband saying the following to really get her riled up further.

"I already have called her. She and Derrick loves the idea. We can give them the key to the beach house and get some clean clothing for the both of them, while we do the same with packing for at least a week. And besides Admiral Nelson knows we will be gone for the week. And he can spend some time visiting your sister checking out the two boys."

"I must say Lee, your a real devil!" She replied before she taking into his arms for the biggest and longest kiss she had since she had first met him on their first date...

The End


End file.
